The Wavis D
The Wavis D&D Legend is a series of Dungeons and Dragons quests that is split into four eras: Era of Assholes, Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and the New Era. The universe is large, expanding and full of mystery. Profile The game started around Christmas of 2015 with the Golden Age Crusaders, but it dismally fell apart, due to many of the players not knowing how to play. It was later picked up again on April 7th 2017 with the Swords of the King. Midway through Capital Crusaders started and later more and more quests were added. The series has taken many liberties on the mechanics of the orthodox ways of playing Dungeons and Dragons (e.g: using ultimates, use of milestones instead of levels). Many characters are based off of popular culture or real life figures (e.g: Darwick Wavis, Hayden Christensen, King Dedede). A couple of spin offs are present in the universe of the Wavis D&D Legend. Such as: Darwick: Beyond Endaria, the Defenders, and the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. Its 1 year anniversary was celebrated on 25th of March 2018 with the end of the Swords of the King. On the 9th of February 2019, a revision of the universe was enacted, which was titled the Wavis D&D Legend REDUX, which erased certain events from the canon and simplified the universe's mythology. Its 2nd year anniversary was celebrated on the 7th of April 2019, with Darwick: Beyond Endaria's Chapter 7: The Dragon Warrior. Part List In order of release. * Golden Age Crusaders ''Main'' * [[The Swords of the King (part)|'The Swords of the King']]' 'Main * [[Capital Crusaders (part)|'Capital Crusaders']]' 'Main * The Defenders ''Spinoff'' * Darwick: Beyond Endaria ''Spinoff'' * The Secrets of the far East ''Main'' * The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology ''Spinoff'' * [[Magic Hunters|'Magic Hunters']]' 'Spinoff * [[Kingtangapolo|'Kingtangapolo']]' 'Main * [[Shadows of Visvara|'Shadows of Visvara']]' 'Spinoff Summary Era of Assholes Main Article: Era of Assholes Law had been lost and the world was rushed into a new age, where only the strong would survive. Some tried to keep the peace, but failed miserably. Era of Heroes Main Article: Era of Heroes In the distant past, Darwick Wavis and a small team of mercenaries went through a vigorous and virtuous battle against the dark sides of Endaria. The band of mercenaries that were present during this era will forever be remembered as heroes. Era of Communism Main Article: Era of Communism After the Era of Heroes, a group of five mercenaries banded together under abnormal means and completed various quests, until the great hero Darwick Wavis was suddenly cursed with triple ass cancer, so they went off to find a cure for him, but after many revelating discoveries along the journey, they found that Abram Blutin, the son of Bladmir Blutin, was the culprit. The fight between the party and Blutin resulted in the world being turned communist, thus ushering in a new era of communism. Yarrick stood their ground as the only country not to have been consumed by communism, with their ruler, Darwick Wavis, although the times were indeed getting tough. Suddenly a group of heroes, 'the Swords of the King' were formed and they planned to save the world from communism. Years of fighting led to a tumultuous final battle between the Swords of the King and Bladmir Blutin on Galataric, which resulted in the obliteration of the continent and everyone on it. New Era Main Article: New Era With the destruction of Galataric and the influence of communism rid from Endaria, a new era had started. The lay of the land was irrevocably changed. Gallery Wavis Heroes2.png|2nd Year Anniversary poster DD-1YEAR.JPG|1st Year Anniversary poster Trivia * There are very strict rules about time travel in this universe. ** The ability to go backwards and forwards in time exists, but the plot will be exclusively written so that no one actually goes back in time. ** Currently only two time travellers exist, Aku and Doc, and they have to been designed very carefully so that they don't screw up the timeline. Category:Universes Category:The Wavis D&D Legend